Long Road Ahead
by PaigelovesSpin
Summary: Paige wants to visits her new boyfriend in the New York City. The only way she can get a ride without spending money is Spinner. He's the one with a car.
1. He can't Be my Driver

**Summary: Paige wants to visits her new boyfriend in the New York City. The only way she can get a ride without spending money is Spinner because he has a car. He takes her there and it's a long trip. Will there love come back? Will they fight nonstop? **

Hazel and Paige are in Paige's room helping her pack. Then the phone rings.

"I can't believe your going to see Chris all the way in New York" Hazel said in excitement.

"Yeah my mom said I can go down for Spring Break and there's only one more school day and I'm off. I'm so excited. Now your sure Jimmy can get me a ride remember last time he got us a ride and it was that limo driver. We were late to the dance"

"This guy is a family friend of Jimmy" Hazel told her. Then Jimmy calls hazel cell. "O hold on its Jimmy" She picks up the phone. "Hey"

"Hey that driver is in the hospital so he can't drive Paige"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah but don't worry I have a backup plan, I got to go"

"Alright Bye" Hazel hung up. "That was Jimmy and the driver can't make it"

"What but I need a ride to see Chris. I'm already using all my money on Spinner's stupid car"

"Don't worry he said he has a backup plan" Hazel told Paige.

The last day before Spring break went by really fast. After school Paige was ready for the driver to come to her house to pick her up. She waited on her lawn and then she heard a car from down the road with loud rock music.

"Oh no" Paige said to her self. The car was fast then quickly stopped in front of her house. "You can't be my ride" Paige said rudely.

"I owe Jimmy a favor" Spinner said while picking up her bags and putting them into the trunk.

"Whatever" Paige said whiling getting into the car.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed since we dated" Spinner joked.

"Ha" Paige laughed sarcastically.

**Please review.**


	2. Right Outside of Buffalo

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

Paige and Spinnerwereright outside Buffaloand so far the ride has been quiet. Then Spinner ruined it.

"So I know your going to the city but why?"

"Well if you must know I'm going to see my boyfriend, Chris"

"Oh, that's cool" Spinner said quietly. "Well anyway I'm hungry and look there's a sign for something there" he points to a sign it says next exit. "I hope you're hungry"

"Spin we just left like 2 hours ago"

"Yeah that's 2 hours of no food, relax I'll go through the drive through. Do you want anything?"

"No" They're in the car and Spinner is eating like a pig and driving. "Spinner if you don't mind stop eating and drive"

"Oh well I do mind"

"Pig" Paige said rudely.

"You know what why do you have to be mean? You were always mean even when we dated"

"I'm mean to thepeople that deserve it"

"You know I try to be nice to you so you don't totally hate me I mean this trip wasn't just because I owe Jimmy a favor I wanted to have our friendship back!"

"You were just an insensitive jerk when we dated!"

"I'm sorry ok?!?"

"No it's not ok! You flirt with Manny she's like the city bus everyone gets a ride with her!"

"She's nice when you get to know her"

"You mean when you get in her" Paige smirked.

"Your heart wasn't the only one that was broken!" Spinner screamed then he come down. The car was silent for a while. They were just thinking about each other. It started raining hard.

"It's raining pretty hard and it's getting late so would it be ok if we stay at a motel?" Spinner said shyly.

"Yeah, that's fine"

**Please review.**


	3. At the motel

**Thanks for the great reviews. **

Spinner and Paige pull into the nearest motel and they rush inside.

"That's quite a storm out there" the man at the front desk said.

"Yeah"

"Good thing you two love birds came now because there's only one more room left. Everything else is full"

"Great" Paige said sarcastically.

"That will be 40 dollar for one night"

"I got it" Spinner gave him the money. They go to the room.

"Super there's one bed. Well I guess I'll be taking that" Paige says while dropping her purse on the bed.

"I paid for the room though"

"I'm a lady"

"Well I'm sleeping in this bed whether your in it or not"

"I'm calling Chris" she glares at him and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Chris says.

"Hey honeybee" Paige says happily. Spinner looks at her with a sad face right when she says that.

"I was her honeybee" he said to himself.

"I'm going to be in New York tomorrow I had to stay at a motel because it's raining here"

"New York? Honey I told you to meet me in Charleston. I'm with my dad now not my mom"

"No you said to be in the city, I remember" Paige argued.

"No I defiantly said Charleston. I have to go though but its Charleston I'll pick you up at town hall there"

"Bye" she hangs up.

"So how's Chris" Spinner joked.

"He's fine"

"I don't know if I heard right but we're going to Charleston now?"

"Yeah"

"O so not New York City so now we have to be Charleston great because I love car rides. We're right outside of Albany so close to our destination but now it's going to be another day" Spinner said sarcastically.

"Oh so sorry to intrude on your schedule and what is that? Oh wait I know video games, watching TV, eating"

"Ha" Spinner laughed sarcastically. "I'm going to bed" Spinner gets under the covers and cuts the lights out and Paige gets in the bed.

"Just don't snore or anything"

"Oh yeah I'll do my best" Spinner said pulling more covers over in his direction. Then Paige pulls some then Spinner does the same.

"That's it!" Spinner gets up and puts on a sweatshirt. And takes his shorts and puts on pants. "Take all the covers I don't need them" Spinner said and Paige rolls her eyes.

**Please review.**


	4. Friends?

Its morning and Spinner and Paige are sleeping and Paige has her head on Spinner's chest and Spinner has his arms around her. Then suddenly Paige wakes up and notices that and quickly moves and wakes up Spinner. Spinner notices also.

"Ok I have a boyfriend" Paige told him.

"Hey you were on me"

"Whatever I need the bathroom"

"I'm going in first because knowing you your going to take 2 hours in the shower and 2 on make-up" Spinner rushes to the shower and locks the door. He comes out 10 minutes later in a towel. "I'm done"

"Thank you" Paige said sarcastically. Spinner put on a normal outfit. He put on a grey quicksilver hoodie, navy-blue mesh shorts, black flip flops and a dark blue baseball hat, backwards. The hat was a little ripped in the front.

"You can only do so much to yourself" Spinner yelled after an hour. "It's already 1 we have to get on the road" he screamed again.

"Alright I'm coming" Paige said while coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a yellow t, blue jeans and pink flip flops. Spinner just looked at her he thought she looked beautiful no matter what. "Hello let's go"

"Oh yeah let's go" Spinner said. They went into the car. "I have to get a new map because now were going to Charleston"

"I said I was sorry"

"Yeah ok" Spinner said. Spinner blasted his music.

"Spinner please no one wants to here that" she turns it off.

"It's my car" he put it back on.

About 10 miles south they stopped at a gas station. They both walk in. "Whoa" Spinner puts his arm in front of Paige to stopped her. "Check it out" he laughed.

"What"

"It's Raditch" Spinner pointed to the other side of the gas station.

"Ha it is. He's with the girl"

"What same girl?"

"Remember when we skipped school with Ash"

"O yeah" Spinner laughed. "Ok let's just get the map and try not to be noticeable this is a pretty big gas station.

"Gross she just kissed Raditch" Paige said. They snuck around and ducked through out the gas station Spinner put his hoodie up and Paige put her sunglasses on.

"This is all. Two vitamin waters, chips and a map"

"Yeah" Spinner whispered.

"Why are you whispering" the store clerk whispered to him.

"Just ring it up" Spinner and Paige got the stuff and ran back to the car. "Ok that was so weird" they both laughed and Spinner drove away. A couple of minutes went by and the car was silent.

"Spinner I'm sorry"

"What"

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch, for being so demanding, for crashing your car"

Spinner smiled "I'm sorry to for being such an ass when we dated, or at the end of our relationship. I just want to be friends again"

"Me too" Paige smiled. She turned the music back up.

"It's kind of catchy"

"You can put in one of your CDs we've heard enough anyway" Spinner said putting in her CD. An hour past and they were getting hungry. "I'm so hungry I'm going to like die. Next exit were eating" They pulled into the nearest fast food place and ate in the car.

**Please review. **


	5. Just One Kiss

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. **

Spinner and Paige are driving and it's getting very dark.

"Spin it's getting late"

"No I'm ok" he said with a yawn.

"Your about to fall asleep at the wheel"

"Alright fine" They pull into another motel in southern Pennsylvania.

"Hey can I get a room with two queen size beds?"

"Yes you can" the store clerk said. They walk to the room and dropped there stuff down.

"I'm so glad we're friends now" Paige said sitting next to Spinner while he flips the channels.

"Yeah me too"

"So how's life been?" Paige asked.

"Well a month after Manny and I dated she dumped me, something about her needing space. I've just been pretty much working at the Dot"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah I don't see you around there anymore. Why is that?" Spinner asked her.

"Memories I guess" they both get closer and there eye to eye now. Spinner kisses her and they share a passionate kiss. Paige pulls away after awhile. "Yeah, uh I have to sleep"

Spinner looks back at his bed "yeah" they both fall asleep. Paige wakes up first and sees Spinner sleeping she looked at him then remember she had a camera. Paige get on his bed.

"Wake up sleepy head!" then she takes a picture and starts jumping on his bed.

"Ah what the"

"Ha say cheese" he makes a stupid smile and she takes another picture. "Good"

"Ok well now your dead" Spinner playfully pins her to her bed and starts tickling her.

"Ok I surrender!" Spinner stops and looks at her. "Um, we better get going"

"O right" They both get in the car. "Ugh I need food"

"What's new" Paige laughed.

** Please review>>>>**


	6. Go back to How Things Were

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. **

"So where should we stop to eat?" Spinner asked.

"I don't care"

"Ok I'll pick then" he said smiling at her. Paige thought about the night before and as much as she wanted to let it go she couldn't. She thought could this be feelings for Spinner? Just then her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby"

"Hey honeybee" Paige smiled. Spinner look at her he hated how he wasn't her honeybee he knew it was corny to think that but he still liked her at lot maybe even loved her.

"Um, Paige we're ugh here" he hesitated so say a little.

"O ok, Honeybee I got to go ok I love you" though word crushed him.

"Ok bye" Spinner walked in a little sad.

"Hey wait up" She said to him.

"Oh sorry" they ordered there food. Spinner started to walk outside.

"Hey we don't have to eat in the car. Let's eat inside over here" she pointed to a table. They both sat down at the table and ate quietly then Paige broke the silence.

"Ok so about last night" Paige said. Then Spinner looked down at his food.

"I'm sorry ok? I just I don't know what happened it's just that, never mind we have to get back on the road" he got up and went to the car. Paige watched him walk outside. They both got in the car.

"I could drive if you're tired or we can stop for a while"

"Yeah, not good ideas remember last time you drove my car" he said with a bitchy attitude.

"You know I was just trying to be nice" Paige snapped back.

"O wow there's a change"

"Yeah and something's never change, jerk" There was a silence in the car for an hour.

"I can't stand the silence! Please Paige believe me I'm sorry but it's jealousy"

"Jealously?"

"Yes, Paige I still want you to want me"

"What are you saying that you still like me?"

"I still want to be friend with you just…" a sign that says 10 miles to Charleston passes by. The car went silent again.

"You can just drop me off and we can forget this whole tri happen when we get back home. In school I won't talk to you and you won't talk to me. Like before all of this" Paige spoke out. Spinner grew a sad face.

**Please review **


	7. Will you Love me?

** Thank you for the reviews everyone>>**

Spinner turns into the rail road station but Paige can't find Chris. Spinner grabs her stuff in the back of the car and walks to the station area from the parking lot.

"Thanks for bringing me and everything" Paige tells him. Spinner is silent. "Come on" Paige goes in for a friendly hug and Spinner try's to kiss her again but he doesn't get far.

"Spinner!"

"Paige I love you"

"I'm here for my boyfriend"

"And I know you really don't like him. You like me" just then her boyfriend comes up.

"Hey you" he's says excited.

"Hey" she hugs him slightly.

"Who's this?" Chris asks.

"Nobody just, just my driver" Paige tells him.

"Bye" Spinner says and walks away and the speakers turns on and it the radio there playing Almost by Bowling for Soup.

"Hey this is my favorite song listen" Chris tells Paige because it's playing through out the station. They hear the end of the song.

**Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
**

**I know we had our problems I can't remember one **

I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and I threw it away

**And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it**  
**  
You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
And I almost had you **

I almost wish you would've loved me too.

Paige listen to the listen and so did Spinner as they were going there separate ways.

"Ugh Chris I just realized something"

"What's that babe" he says as he hugs her.

"We can't see each other"

"What you just spent…" Chris said confused.

"I know but I love someone else I'm sorry I have to go" Paige just runs to try to get to Spinner and just leaves her baggage there so she can run fast. Spinner gets in his car and sighs.

"Time to go home Spin" he said to himself. He started to car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Spinner! Spinner!" Paige yelled as she tried to look for him. She saw his car slow move out of the lot. "No" she ran as fast as she can. "Spinner!" Spinner looked through him rear view mirror and saw Paige.

"Paige?" he stopped the car and got out.

"Spinner" she stopped and they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry" Paige told him. Spinner grabbed her and picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and swung her around. Spinner just stared into her eyes. "Well, are you going to kiss me now?"

"Yes" Spinner kissed her and it was so passionate. "Wait" he broke the kiss and put her down. "Your not staying I get it you came back just to torture me"

"I came back without my bags because I ran after you with all I could. I'm wearing flip flops" she told him and she kissed him.

"Lets go get your bags then" Spinner grabbed her hand. They walked back to her bags and walked to the car. "You know we have five days of Spring Break still. What do you want to do?"

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something" Paige says and Spinner laughs then she kisses him on the lips and they share a passionate kiss Spinner slips his tongue into her mouth. "Mmmm" she moans while kissing "Save that for later we still have five days" They race to car and looked at the map. "Where shall we go?"

"I don't know there are so many choices. How bout we close our eyes and then we pick randomly"

"Okay" Paige agreed. They did what Spinner said to and they landed on Wisconsin.

"Wisconsin?" Spinner said. "Nice job of picking" Spinner laughed.

"You know what forget this we're going to Miami" Paige says.

"Alright"

"Hazel and Jimmy are there"

"That's why you wan to go do you even know where they are? Miami is huge"

"Duh Hazel told me"

"Miami here we come" Spinner said and he sped up on the empty desert highway in the middle of no where because they've been driving for a while.

"Whoa" Paige screams and swings her arms out of the sun roof.

**Please review! **


End file.
